


世界树暴走

by Lunar280



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar280/pseuds/Lunar280
Summary: 语c戏文





	世界树暴走

迈步踩在林间石块上前行，夜间月光透过树叶间隙勉强令人看得清路，自然的魔力在这林间显得意外的诡异又厚重，显然不能在这里过多停留，抬手掌心显现世界树种准备用魔法尽快赶回。   
  
一切本应毫无意外，然而还是低估了周围盘旋着的异样魔力。树种绽开伸出枝条，却在应该向上生长之时反过来缠绕住了自己的手腕。不应该是这样的。停止了魔力的流转试图停止暴走的魔法，然而能从周围汲取魔力的世界树似是落入了沃土的种子，细软枝条逐渐缠绕手臂，柔软枝条摩擦过皮肤，在短时间内已攀爬上大臂，靠近手掌的部分已开始木质化，触感也变得粗糙起来，接触到地面的枝条更是以难以想象的速度发展根系。完全被缠绕住就很难脱身了，不得不用另一手扯断些许枝条试图抽身。然而自小腿传来的束缚感宣告了这个想法的死刑。随着根系的扩展，世界树的生长就越快，自己是最清楚这个的人。多根枝条缠绕着腿向上攀爬，早已被树枝缠绕得死死的手臂上坚硬的树枝已经难以靠徒手掰开了，而伸展出来的旁枝沿着肩背蔓延致另一手臂，被紧紧束缚的肩膀和手臂意味着已经无法再扯断树枝。随着生长逐渐粗壮的树枝硬化，挤压着小手臂有些发疼，而魔力正一点点被树抽走。   
  
这下可麻烦了。   
  
显然，自己的身体能力敌不过树枝的力量，继续挣扎只会让树将自己缠得更紧，自己的魔力也已经随着紧贴身体的枝条被汲取得所剩无几，即使再次发动也不过是再加一层树罢了。持续生长的世界树已经在周围形成了树干。已经被包围了吗……停下试图挣扎的动作似乎令世界树很满意，攀上腿的枝条不再是嵌入皮肉般勒紧，但螺旋式缠绕身躯的粗硬枝条和贴上脖颈与下颌的柔软新枝依然让自己的身体动弹不得，也暂时不能动。周围丰饶的自然魔力加上自己的魔力，世界树大概长到了难以置信的高度吧。   
  
已经没有办法了吗……垂眸看着望不见底的黑暗，缓缓合上眼之时却感受到来自树外的强大魔力。这个魔力是……尤里乌斯大人？不可置信地望向前方，暗紫色的魔力击中树干打开了一个标准的不可置信的圆。愣愣地看着人的身影逆着光站在狼狈不堪的自己面前，垂下头满是歉意。“尤里乌斯大人……我……”“你没事吧，威廉？”抬头看向人，而面前人看向自己的眼神毫无责怪的意思，这温柔就像那天一样，没有一直望着自己的厌恶，只有纯粹的善。这就是，那个我要为他献上魔导书的人啊。   
  
“您…再一次拯救了我，谢谢，尤里乌斯大人。”


End file.
